The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a metal silicide layer tightly adhered to an insulating layer or a semiconductor layer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
In a recent semiconductor device such as a MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) shown in FIG. 1, which must satisfy the requirements of high speed and high packing density, a metal such as molybdenum (Mo), tungsten (W) or platinum (Pt) or a silicide thereof is used as a material of a gate electrode 1 in addition to aluminum or polycrystalline silicon. Referring to FIG. 1, reference numeral 2 denotes a p-type silicon substrate; 3, an n-type source region; 4, an n-type drain region; and 5, an insulating film of silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2). When the gate electrode 1 comprises a metal silicide film, the metal silicide film may often peel off from the underlying insulating film 5 as a result of annealing or photoengraving steps which occur after the metal silicide film is formed on the insulating film 5. The metal silicide film may also peel off when it is formed directly on the semiconductor film.